Fright Night: Halloween
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: In honor of Halloween coming up: On Halloween night, when a mysterious little boy shows up at Jerry Dandrige's door, looking for candy, Jerry discovers the little boy is after more than just candy...the little boy is no ordinary kid...and the little boy comes with a WARNING...Please read & review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place right after Charley, Amy and Ed discovers Jerry is a vampire (but Amy doesn't believe Jerry is a vampire) but before Charley tells his mom about it.

This is a story I decided to do, right in time for next month's Halloween, it's kinda light hearted and funny but it's the first in a series of stories I'm doing from now up until December 25th.

* * *

Halloween 2012:

Jerry was sitting on the sofa watching the film, Dracula 2000 while eating numerous bowls of apples. He was laughing almost heartily at the way they were portraying vampires in the film. It was almost ridiculous to him. He knew vampires acted nothing like how they were being portrayed in that film, and after all, he would have known-he was a vampire. He immediately heard loud laughing outside and then the knock came at the door. He looked over his shoulder, out at the hallway with a slightly alert look. The knock came again. Jerry smirked his evil smile as he got up and walked to the door, when he opened it, he looked with an eyebrow raised and a slightly look of confusion. In front of him were four little kids dressed in Halloween costumes. They looked like they ranged in ages from five to seven years old. One was dressed as Lady Gaga, one was dressed as a witch, one was dressed as Al Capone and the last one-dressed as a Vampire, with all the over extra makeup, fake blood and fangs.

"Trick or treat!" The kids all yelled in unison, with pumpkin candy bowls in their hand.

Jerry looked at the kids and scoffed with a smile. He nodded as he bit down on his lower lip and knelt down in front of the kids.

"TRICK -or treat, huh?" Jerry said in his low, cool voice. "Well, let's see here, we have a witch, a-bizarre-lady with horns?"

"No it's Lady Gaga." One of the little girls said with a laugh from the other three.

Jerry looked at the little girl with slight confusion and nodded.

"Lady Gaga," Jerry said lowly. "Never heard of it-or-her."

Jerry looked at the little girl dressed as a vampire and smirked.

"And let me guess, you're dressed as -a vampire." Jerry said, almost with amusement.

The little girl nodded with a smile.

"Yeah and be careful, I'll BITE you!" The little girl said with a laugh from the other three.

Jerry laughed slightly and nodded.

"Mmm, not before I bite you first." Jerry said in a low voice, as he leaned closer to her.

Jerry looked all around before looking back at the girl.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm a REAL vampire." Jerry said in a low whisper.

The little girl laughed.

"No you're not." One of the little girls said.

Jerry shrugged and smirked.

"Sure I am-see."

Jerry immediately showed his long, white, sharp fangs and hissed loudly at the kids and the kids immediately ran away from his door screaming scared. Jerry stood back up to his feet and laughed as he shook his head.

"Ah, gotta love Halloween." Jerry said before slamming the door shut to his house.

* * *

~ 9:15 p.m. ~

Jerry was sitting in his chair, in front of the television watching Halloween with Jamie Lee Curtis, and eating apples, when he heard another knock on his door. He sighed almost with annoyance.

"Damn, not another trick or treater." Jerry said in a low voice as he got up and walked to the door.

He opened the door and sighed again, this time with a bit of anger.

"WHAT?" Jerry snapped.

Standing in front of his door, was one little boy, with dark, black hair that fell into his bright, brown eyes. The little boy was dressed as a vampire, but with heavier makeup than the last kid who stepped onto Jerry's doorstep. Jerry looked at the kid and sighed with a slight frown.

"Great, another vampire wanna be." Jerry said without unenthusiastically.

"Trick or treat mister." The little boy said with an eyebrow raised.

Jerry sighed and knelt down in front of the little boy.

"Look, kid, I don't have any trick or treat candy for you, ok?" Jerry said almost coldly.

"My name is NOT kid, it's Jerry and I want candy. I know you have some." The little boy said sternly.

Jerry looked at the kid with a more deeper frown.

"Say what again?" Jerry said almost coldly. "What's your name?"

"Jerry, my name is Jerry now where's the candy? I have other houses to go to." The little boy demanded.

Jerry stared at the little boy observantly. He noticed the structure of the little's boy's face, his jawline, the color of his hair and eyes, his nose, his mouth. This kid looked very familiar to Jerry. Jerry blinked twice while staring at the little boy.

"What-what's your last name, kid?" Jerry asked in a low voice.

"I'm not supposed to tell you my last name, you're a stranger, doofus." The little boy said coldly. "Now are you going to give candy or not?"

Jerry looked at the little boy with an eyebrow raised and scoffed.

"Would your last name be Dandridge?" Jerry asked with slight hesitance.

The little kid stared at Jerry with fearful eyes.

"How did you know that?" The little boy asked sharply.

Jerry looked at the little boy as if he were staring at something absolutely dreadful.

* * *

Charley was unwrapping a Reese Pieces cup, when he looked over and saw Jerry kneeling down in front of his house and talking to no one that they could see.

"Well, it looks like Jerry's gone completely nuts." Charley said as he stared at Jerry. "He's talking to himself over there."

Ed and Amy look over at Jerry and Amy scoffs and smirks.

"Who is he talking to?" Amy asked.

"See, not only are vampires evil, they're crazy." Ed said strongly.

"I wonder what he's up to." Charley said in a low voice.

Ed stood up quickly.

"Let's go find out." Ed said as he walked away.

Charley stood up and followed after Ed. Amy sighed with slight frustration.

"Great, let's go find spy on the neighbor." Amy said as she shook her head and stood up and followed them over to Jerry's house.

* * *

"Look-Jerry, I don't HAVE candy alright?" Jerry said in a more snappy tone.

The little kid looked at Jerry with anger and rage.

"You doofus!" The kid yelled.

Immediately the kid reached down into his medium sized, brown paper bag and pulled out an egg.

"Yeah kid, look," Jerry began, "I-"

Jerry was cut off as the kid threw the egg right at Jerry's face before running away. Jerry sighed angrily as the egg's remnants slid down his face just as Charley, Ed and Amy walked over.

"Terrific." Jerry said almost angrily as he stood to his feet and wiped a bit of the egg's remnants off his face.

"How did you get egg on your face?" Charley asked.

Jerry stood up and wiped off the rest of the egg remnants off his face.

"What do you mean, how did I get egg on my face?" Jerry snapped. "You saw that little kid just run off."

Charley, Ed and Amy look at Jerry like he's nuts.

"Um, what kid? Where?" Amy asked.

Jerry looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What kid-THAT-THAT kid that just ran off a second ago." Jerry said strongly. "Just when you three walked up here."

Charley looked at Jerry with a confused stare.

"Uh Jerry, there's no kid around here." Charley said. "The last kid that came up to the houses for candy was thirty minutes ago, and that was a group of four."

Jerry stared at Charley with a look of disbelief.

"So you didn't JUST see that little kid named Jerry run away from my doorstep, guy? Come on." Jerry said almost coldly.

"Ok, he's going crazy, Brewster, a crazy vampire is a first." Ed whispered to Charley.

Charley rolled his eyes at Ed.

"Jerry, there wasn't a kid that ran away from your porch or named-Jerry." Charley said. "What-what are you talking about?"

Jerry stared at Charley, Ed and Amy as if they were 'punking' him.

"Oh, ok-sure." Jerry said as he nodded, still with his look of disbelief. "Goodnight, leave me alone-all of you."

Jerry turned around and walked back inside his house, slamming the door behind him.

Charley looked at Ed and Amy and exhaled loudly with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I'd say it's safe to say he's gone crazy." Charley said with a brief laugh from Ed.

Ed, Charley and Amy walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry leaned his head up against the door of his house and sighed. He couldn't believe or even understand how it could have been that he had seen a kid that was named Jerry Dandridge and that looked exactly like him. How could that have been? Especially knowing it was 2012 and he himself had been born 400 years ago. As he stood there contemplating his thoughts, he heard light cracking sounds from behind him. Jerry turned around and saw the little kid who threw the egg in his face standing there in front of him, eating a Kit Kat bar. Jerry looked at the kid with a frown.

"How the hell did you get in here kid?" Jerry asked in a low voice.

"The back door, duh stupid." The little boy said between eating his candy. "I'm thirsty, got any juice?"

Jerry looked at the little boy with slight confusion.

"Who are you? Who are you really?" Jerry asked.

"You." The little boy said calmly between eating his candy.

Jerry raised an eyebrow and stared at the little boy with confusion.

"No, no I'm-I'm dreaming this. This isn't real." Jerry said as he began pacing back and forth in front of his house door.

"Oh shut up, you aren't dreaming." The little boy said. "I came firstly because it's Halloween and I want candy."

Jerry looked at the kid and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"No, look, get OUT now or I swear I'll bleed you dry." Jerry snapped as he forcefully led the kid to the door of his house.

The kid yanked away from Jerry quickly.

"No idiot!" The kid yelled before kicking Jerry extremely hard in the leg and running away up the stairs of Jerry's house.

"Ow! Damn it!" Jerry yelled as he knelt down and held his leg. "Get back here kid!"

Jerry stood up and ran up the stairs of the house and onto the second floor.

"Kid?!" Jerry yelled as he looked both left and right for the kid. "Kid, where are you?!"

Jerry stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked all around him. Jerry heard loud talking from a little kid's voice and followed the sounds to the room at the end of the hall. He stopped in the doorway of the room and saw the little kid, playing with legos on the floor in the room. The room looked completely different than how Jerry had it set up. As Jerry walked in the room, he saw the room look exactly as his old bedroom looked when he was a child-old pine wood, old wooden furniture, old windows and there was the little kid, not in his Halloween costume anymore but he was sitting on the floor in old colonial type clothing, playing with legos. Jerry looked all around the entire room with shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jerry asked in a low voice.

"Oh shut up and come play legos with me." The little kid said. "Regine won't play with me, she's outside."

Jerry looked at the little boy with a stunned expression. Jerry walked over to the little boy and sat down beside the little boy on the floor.

"You're me as a child? Really?" Jerry asked in a low voice. "But-but how? Why?"

"Because-JERRY, I was sent here secondly, to see what I would turn out like when I get to be an adult." The little boy said, "and it just so happens, I was sent here on Halloween and from looking at you-"

The little boy stopped and looked Jerry up and down observantly.

"I see I turned out great, I'm a looker." The little boy said. "Except for the whole vampire thing."

Jerry looked at the little boy and scoffed with a brief smile.

"How's-how's dad? Mom?" Jerry asked in a very low voice.

The little boy shook his head and frowned slightly.

"Dad's going to kill mom, Regine and I know it." The little boy said in a low voice. "Regine and I think dad's a vampire but mom just doesn't know it."

Jerry stared at the little boy and blinked twice and looked with a slightly troubled look.

"He is." Jerry said in a low whisper.

"He's the one who turned you and Regine-against your will." The little boy said.

Jerry nodded as he looked almost with a blank, saddened stare.

"Yeah," Jerry said in a whisper.

"Yeah well, who cares doofus, it's Halloween!" The little boy said before, taking a big piece of melted chocolate candy and smashing it in Jerry's face, before getting up and running away out of the room laughing.

Jerry sighed with anger and wiped the chocolate off his face.

"Christ, this kid's getting annoying." Jerry said as he stood up and walked out the room.

As soon as Jerry got down the stairs, the little boy threw four eggs at Jerry, hitting him in the face and body before laughing loudly.

"Ugh, would you STOP IT!" Jerry yelled angrily.

"Oh shut up bloodsucker, it's Halloween and I get to have fun for the WHOLE night!" The little boy said before running away again.

Jerry sighed as he wiped the egg remnants off his face again.

"I could NOT have been this annoying when I was a kid." Jerry said in a low voice under his breath.

Jerry walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel off the kitchen counter.

"You don't have to be a vampire, you know?" The little boy said.

Jerry looked to his left and saw the little kid sitting on top of the counter beside him.

"You know I should cut you open and bleed you to death for your little antics you pulled." Jerry snapped.

"Oh pipe down, J.D.," the little boy said, "it's the same antics you used to pull on Regine, remember?"

Jerry looked down at the counter and scoffed and smiled. Yeah, he remembered, he remembered when before he and Regine became a vampire, they used to play together, laugh, have fun but then they were turned into something evil and everything changed. Jerry looked at the little boy coldly.

"I DO have to be a vampire." Jerry snapped. "It's who I am now."

"You don't have to DRINK, Jerry." The little boy said. "I mean come on. Don't you watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer? I heard that's some-show or something that's very popular in this era. You don't have to drink HUMAN blood to survive and to live AND you CAN eat regular food and drink blood because I happen to like broccoli very much, thank you."

Jerry looked away from the little boy and scoffed and smirked.

"Yeah but where am I going to get anything OTHER than human blood from?" Jerry asked.

The little boy slapped Jerry hard across the face.

"Thank about it, dummy, DUH!" The little boy snapped.

Jerry looked at the little boy with anger.

"Did you just SLAP me!" Jerry snapped.

"Yeah and what of it, you little snot?!" The little boy snapped. "Or wait, in your case, you big, TALL snot!"

The little boy quickly pulled a small, clear plastic water gun out of his medium sized trick or treat bag and sprayed a great deal of water into Jerry's face before jumping off the counter and running away.

Jerry gasped slightly as he slowly wiped the water off his face.

"Ugh, that is IT!" Jerry snapped as he quickly turned and walked away from the counter and after the little boy. "You are DEAD!"

"You can't kill me, I'm YOU, remember stupid!" The little boy said with a laugh from somewhere unseen in the house.

As Jerry walked into the living room, he saw the little boy instantly standing there with a long, green hose in his hand that was pointed at him. Jerry stopped and stared at the little boy with anger.

"WHAT do you want from me?" Jerry asked almost angrily. "You-you saw me, now-go away!"

"I am but before I do, I'm giving you a warning." The little boy said. "You're going to be vanquished if you don't find another way to control your vampire cravings. I know because I can see in the future, after all, I am you."

Jerry looked at the little boy with a slightly confused stare.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Jerry asked almost coldly.

The little boy sighed with frustration and rolled his eyes at Jerry.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you, dodo bird." The little boy said in his kid-like voice. "Someone-or some people are going to try to expose you as a vampire, they're going to try to kill you, but you give them a choice and once they take it, find a way to control what's inside you or the choice you gave won't matter and these people will try to kill you again all over again. You have to do it Jerry or else, you and I will be killed and we won't exist anymore. That's thirdly what I came here to tell you."

Immediately:

Jerry sat up on the sofa with a loud gasp. He was breathing slightly heavy and was slightly perspiring on his forehead. He looked all around the living room and saw it was quiet and dark. He looked at the clock on top of the medium sized television in the room and saw it read: 3:15. It was three in the morning. Jerry sighed as he sat back on the sofa. he held his head in his hands and sighed again loudly.

"Damn dreams." Jerry said in a low voice.

Just then he heard the little boy's voice in his head again:

_"Someone-or some people are going to try to expose you as a vampire, they're going to try to kill you, but you give them a choice and once they take it, find a way to control what's inside you or the choice you gave won't matter and these people will try to kill you again all over again. You have to do it Jerry or else, you and I will be killed and we won't exist anymore. That's thirdly what I came here to tell you."_

__Jerry looked down at the floor and thought. The dream he had of the little kid that was him, was a warning, a warning of things to come, and Jerry didn't have a good idea-as of yet, that his warning included Charley, Ed, Amy and Peter Vincent...It was a warning that would soon either kill him or change everything that involved him and his immortal life...

~The End? ~


End file.
